Let $ S $ be the set of all sides and diagonals of a regular pentagon. A pair of elements of $ S $ are selected at random without replacement. What is the probability that the two chosen segments have the same length?
In a regular pentagon, there are $5$ sides of the same length and $5$ diagonals of the same length. Picking an element at random will leave 4 elements with the same length as the element picked, with $9$ total elements remaining. Therefore, the probability that the second element has the same length as the first is simply $\boxed{\tfrac{4}{9}}.$